


Moondance

by swuunuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, also i fell in love with the song the moment i saw the word 'moon', brb crying, i'd like to think this happened, it's so beautiful okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swuunuu/pseuds/swuunuu
Summary: Yongguk did dance under the moon, with Himchan.





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Moondance by B.A.P. 
> 
> every time i hear this song i bust a nut

Himchan’s voice is faint, a suppressed whimper against Yongguk’s ear. He holds back a small whine in the back of his throat. His skin is searing hot, everywhere they touched, the sensation of burning flame lingers, unable to disperse. 

Yongguk listens to Himchan’s words, but he doesn’t process them. Himchan speaks too much for him to catch up to, and he’s too focused on the matter at hand to truly pay attention. But to hear Himchan is what truly fuels the fire burning in his heart. It’s not a delicate voice, Yongguk notes, it’s rough and husky, with no rounded corners whatsoever. Yet, it charms like a love potion. 

He’s been holding back for tonight. He knows Himchan is, too. All the featherlight touches they shared this morning has made it clear enough for the both of them to understand. It further confirms itself when they lock gazes during dance practice. Himchan shootsYongguk a look, so deep Yongguk thinks if he’s fallen into a trance that he couldn’t get out of. Not until Daehyun decides that a scream is a suitable warmup for practice. But he _did_ feel it, the sensation of being flustered creeps up the small of his back. It happened a few more times that afternoon, Yongguk’s needs increase by each implicit glance, until he feels like he’s an elastic band, pulled apart until he’s taut, a hair’s breadth away from snapping. 

“Guk, Yongguk—” Himchan keens weakly into Yongguk’s shoulder, until Yongguk reels him in for a kiss. He quiets when they part, his chest heaving as he stares into Yongguk’s eyes, his own half-lidded and glossy from budding tears. 

_He’s such a mess_ , Yongguk flashes a lazy grin, raising a finger to Himchan’s lips, “Keep it down, okay?” 

And Himchan could only nod, doe-eyed. 

They didn’t keep the windows closed tonight, the curtains flutter from the gentle breeze’s caresses, and moonlight spills into their shared bedroom, a silver waterfall. It cascades down Himchan’s body, running down the nooks and crannies of his torso, painting each curve and bump with argent. Yongguk can see it in Himchan’s dark pools, too, hints of silver decorating his irises. For a second his gaze is trapped within Himchan’s, powerless against its beauty. It takes him to places he’s never been to before—places only they know. 

_These hours…_ Yongguk trails a finger down Himchan’s torso, feeling the latter tremble under his advances, _are our secret._

Under the moonlight, their bodies lead one another into a waltz, where their breaths mingle and skin rubs against skin, joining together in utter perfection. It feels so good, Yongguk muses, holding Himchan to the mattress as he laces their fingers together.

He watches with pride in his eyes as Himchan reddens, digits squirming under Yongguk’s grip.

Himchan follows his lead, matching his pace as they whisper into each other’s ears and lock lips, sharing breathy laughters when they share a joke through choppy voices. 

The moonlight douses upon the both of them, its glow a pearly white, Yongguk brushes away stray strands from Himchan’s forehead and presses a kiss just below his hairline, a content smile gracing his features. 

_Himchan—his perfect partner._

Himchan speaks with his eyes at times, usually when he’s needy and needs relief. Yongguk can’t read them at the moment, they flicker and blink too much for comfort. Yet the bond in their hearts keep a string tied to the ends of their fingers, its red strands unbreakable. 

Yongguk feels a hand being placed against his chest, and revels in the warmth it brings. 

Everyday they fall deeper for one another, their tango sprouts beauty and nothing else under the shimmering night sky. Yongguk wants to wrap an arm around Himchan’s waist and duck down to steal a quick kiss from his lover’s lips, they’re the brightest stars tonight, after all, it won’t hurt to ride the beat and go wild tonight. 

Himchan jerks against Yongguk’s thrusts with gritted teeth, glancing up at him with a huff. He takes Yongguk to the base, lurching his head back for a moan, it’s then he catches a glimpse of their entwined fingers and feels a blush creep up his cheeks, the surreal feeling of teenage romance finally catches up to him, being a decade late. Placing a hand on the back of Yongguk’s head, he brings his lover close.

He knows Yongguk feels the same, the pleasure is driving invading their very minds, they gasp for air and grapple for one another, desperate for physical contact and vigorous passion. As long as they’re connected, Himchan knows, they’re bound to one another, never to separate. It’s up to them to decide whatever happens at this moment, the night is theirs to keep. 

“Yongguk,” Himchan murmurs, lips touching the shell of his partner’s ear, “Guk.” He arches his back off the mattress when Yongguk re-enters him, sounding sweet like trickling honey. 

Sometimes Yongguk thinks Himchan resembles a siren. He’s beautiful, no doubt, Himchan presses his cheek against the back Yongguk’s hand, the lunar reflected in his pools. They glimmer in the dark—alluring. Then there’s Himchan’s voice, the weapon Yongguk has no defence to whatsoever. Just hearing it gives him a certain kind of edge he couldn’t describe, he thinks he’s hooked. 

“Say it again,” he murmurs, feeling every little shiver that racks through Himchan’s frame.

The latter whimpers, but obliges so obediently, “Yongguk…” 

_Oh, fuck_ , Yongguk thinks, _I’m going crazy_. 

He slips a hand down Himchan’s thighs. They’re both close, he notices Himchan’s raspy breaths and the tightness in his own abdomen—it’s near. 

Yongguk buries his face into the crook of Himchan’s neck and lets himself go. Himchan comes moments later, his voice a strained whimper.

“I— woah,” Himchan gasps, groaning when Yongguk pulls out of him, still struggling to normalise his disordered breaths, “That was great.” 

Yongguk doesn’t remember much afterwards, but he can’t seem to forget the taste and the sheer sensation of overdosing on Kim Himchan.

* * *

"I _can't_ believe you wrote a song about that—" Himchan hisses under his breath, the sheet of lyrics crumpling from his grip, "God, I would've fought you if I didn't love you so much." He lightly straddles Yongguk and ruffles up his hair, before sliding back into his own seat, "You even mentioned the moonlight and all that romantic shit, how am I supposed to perform this live without dying?"

Yongguk lets out a low laugh, "We'll manage." 

**Author's Note:**

> go check out the lyrics, it's a masterpiece 
> 
> the ending is a bit rushed because i kept this hibernating for so long and i didn't know how to end it properly so please bear with this half-assed end


End file.
